


vent.

by productofquarantine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Grief, I just need to vent, Loss, Suicide, i miss you butterfly, you did well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/productofquarantine/pseuds/productofquarantine
Summary: thought dump because i can’t keep it all on right now.read the tags before reading please





	vent.

It’s been 4 years. 4 years since i’ve been able to see you smile. hear your voice. hug you. it’s been 4 years since you decided it was all too much. that you couldn’t do it anymore. it’s been 4 years since you left me. it’s okay. i wish i could’ve done more. shown you that it would’ve been worth staying here. i wish i could’ve held you one more time and told you it was going to get better again. that you just had to wait it out and see. but it’s okay. i get it. i probably would’ve left too. i’ve thought about leaving. i’ve thought about why you would leave me here. i used to think you were selfish for doing it. but it’s okay. it hurts so much. they said it would get easier but it hasn’t happened yet. i remember watching you swallow those pills and being unable to doing anything. i remember watching you lay down because everything got too dizzy. i remember crying and begging for you to get help. i called for help. but it was too late. i couldn’t save you. but it’s okay. i miss you so much. i remember having to go to school the next day and pretend everything was okay. pretending like i didnt watch my best and only friend die over google hangouts facetime. it was so hard. it’s so hard. i need you here with me. its so hard to do this without you. I love you so much and i wish i could’ve shown you that. You did so well butterfly, you did so so well. i’m proud of you for making it as far as you did. you held on for so long. you did so well


End file.
